


Read Me In

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015 NHL Off-Season, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Pegging, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual exploration, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We don't want start without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read Me In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/gifts).



> you said you wished this variation of the ship had been an option on the sign up, so i rolled with that.

It's his birthday, and he'll get fucked by his girlfriend if he wants to.

Anna had taken the tentative suggestion really well, even seemed into it, definitely seemed excited about figuring out logistics. That had been months ago, when they were stateside. He thought she'd forgotten, honestly, so when they're heading home from his birthday party, already thinking about getting her out of her gold-trimmed party dress, and she whispers into his ear that she has a special present for him, it doesn't occur to him she means _this_.

She undresses him and pushes him onto the bed before she presents the box to him, black and yellow wrapping coordinating with her dress in a distracting way, until he tears it open and the harness is all he can think about. Anna lets him help her do up all the buckles and ties. Geno's hands are almost shaking, he's so excited. He hasn't been fucked in a long time, and never with a strap-on. He slides his fingers under all the straps to test their tightness, and Anna is already wet.

They open him up together, spilling lube all over themselves. She urges Geno onto his hands and knees, and his only complaint is that he can’t see her. “Next time,” she promises. Anna’s hands are slick where she holds him steady at the hips as she fucks into him.

Geno basically passes out after, boneless and content. When he wakes up, Anna is already awake and on her phone. She's still naked. He idly rubs her thigh. He should take care of her this morning, after she took such good care of him last night. He slides his hand up between her legs, rubbing at her clit.

Practically purring, Geno says, "Good morning, Jerry."

"Hi, tiger." She smiles down at him and spread her legs wider. "Just give me a minute, I'm figuring out our flights."

He groans and dramatically drops his head against her thigh. He wants to be back in Pittsburgh, he'd just love to get there not on an airplane. Even thinking about it is the worst.

She cards her fingers through his hair. "I'm going to take a stopover in New York, hang out for a few days, see the sights, talk to some photographers."

He frowns. " _We_ are going to New York for a few days?"

"No, _you_ are heading on to Pittsburgh right away."

He wasn’t really feeling into New York in August, but— "You want a vacation without me?"

"I want to take a business trip while you go take care of _business_ with Sidney."

His fingers still, his mind going blank for a moment. If he had felt surprised last night, delighted with her long game organizing to peg him, it's nothing compared to how he feels now.

"Yeah?" he breathes. This seems a lot more surreal than last night, so much bigger. They've talked about Sid, Anna knows how he feels, but they've only ever idly discussed a relationship with him and not since the first time Anna came to visit Pittsburgh, a year ago. Geno can't sort out all his feelings in that moment, for Anna, for Sid.

"If we're doing this for real—me moving to Pittsburgh, us starting a family together, he’s already part of that for you. I want him to be part of _our_ family, not just your hockey family. You can't just bring him home without discussing it." That sounds like a great idea, he and Sid aren't really in the habit of discussing things, but this isn't a blind pass or a press conference, or even an injury, this is the rest of their lives. "You talking to him first seems like best way, the most comfortable way for Sid, to fit him into our relationship." Geno is trying to catch his breath to articulate an actual verbal response, but before he can she smacks him firmly on the ass. "And I know you also prefer he _fits in_." She tries to keep a straight face, but bursts out laughing.

" _Oh my god_ , I can't believe I get to marry you." It's such a terrible joke, he should be complaining, but he is so, so into it.

"When he agrees, I'm going to tell him that joke," Anna says, wriggling deeper into the pile of pillows and tossing her phone aside. God help him, but Sid would probably be into the terrible pun too. Geno apparently has a type.

He's going to have to make a round trip to Russia in a month if he goes back to Pittsburgh this early, but the idea of seeing Sid, of making this, this _proposal_ , of what the outcome could be, outweighs his hatred of long flights. Besides, Anna has bought the tickets already and changing them would suck. Apparently he said some of that out loud, because Anna smiles at him wickedly.

"I'll tell you what to suck," Anna says, shoving his head down between her thighs.

***

The only girl Sid has ever had a crush on is named Sophie. She has warm brown eyes, and whenever she sees Sid, she always asks how he’s doing. She's also dating his friend Josh. Josh has really nice shoulders and a big smile. He’s a really hands-on kind of guy, always throwing an arm around someone, Sid more often than not, giving out high fives and fist bumps at every opportunity. Josh is like that with Sophie too, even though Sophie is taller than him. Sid finds it hard to look at them when they're together. It isn’t the first time Sid has seen a boy he’s fooled around with kissing a girl, but it is the first time he feels weird about it. At first, he worries that this means he likes Josh too much, that it’ll make their dynamic on the ice different, bad, but at their next game everything is fine until after, when Sophie is waiting for Josh outside the locker room. Sid feels this weird lurch in his stomach and his neck is hot. He has to look away when they kiss hello.

It isn't until years later that he even realizes it was a crush, that it wasn't only about Josh or only about Sophie, but about _Josh and Sophie_. Maybe if Sid had gone to university like Josh did, he would have figured out his feelings sooner, but instead he plays in the NHL and meets Geno, who is dating someone who Sid finds scary as fuck. He’s sure Oksana is nice, Geno is still friends with her and they still share a friends group. He just wouldn’t know first hand. Geno and Oksana are on and off all the time, but Sid never feels like that makes it safe to make a move on Geno—he _knows_ he likes Geno too much to risk rejection or just hooking up with him, that something short or casual would just hurt him and ultimately affect their chemistry on the ice.

Anna doesn’t scare him. Sid isn’t sure it’s going to work out with her and Geno, when Anna doesn’t want to be a hockey wife. He only sort of meets her in Sochi, but he knows he isn’t the only one helping Geno get through his slump afterwards. During Geno and Anna's vacation in the Maldives that offseason, they're followed by Russian paps, and Sid guiltily and furtively watches the resulting video. He feels that weird lurch in his stomach. Sid hasn’t felt like that in ten years. He thinks he understands now what it _means_ , but he doesn't know what to _do_ with it. Geno is probably straight, and they're in a (presumably) monogamous relationship. The feeling doesn’t go away though, through three long visits Anna has in Pittsburgh and being all together in Prague. Sid doesn't know why he thought it might; years haven't been long enough for his feelings for Geno to go anywhere. After Worlds, Sid tries not to follow their summer adventures too closely, but he can't help noticing when Anna’s instagram disappears and that she isn’t in any of the pictures from Geno’s birthday.

Sid is sadder about the idea of them being broken up than he expected. He should say something to Geno, but he doesn’t know what would be right. Hockey camp keeps him busy, and then Sid heads back to Pittsburgh just a few days after the end of camp; he hopes he’ll have something worked out to say before Geno gets back into town. 

When Sid gets home from his preseason stock-up grocery store run, Geno's bags are sitting in his driveway. He has to swerve to avoid running them over. He knows they're Geno's though, not some random abandoned suitcases. Sid can't say he expected Geno, in Pittsburgh or at his house, but because he hasn’t been able to make himself ask about Anna, he hasn’t been able ask about when Geno was coming home, the two too interrelated in Sid’s head to ask one without asking the other. Geno is never back this early in the summer. Maybe the lure of a shiny new practice rink had been too much to keep him away? Or Geno feels a strong need to be here to personally welcome new guys like Phil Kessel?

Or maybe, Sid considers when he goes around back, Geno came back early just to fall asleep on Sid's favourite patio lounger.

The sun isn't that direct, Geno probably won't have weird tan lines on his face later, but this yogurt will definitely curdle. Sid leaves Geno there while he unpacks the groceries. When he’s done, Sid lingers on the threshold, flip-flops see-sawing over the sliding door’s track.

Geno looks tired, sweaty and wrinkled, like he rolled off his plane and came straight here. It would explain the luggage, and the nap at 4:30 in the afternoon. Sid watches Geno’s chest rise and fall under a hideous graphic print t shirt. Sid can't even tell what the design is. A swell of fondness warms him, like he’s the one on the deck in the sun. There's no one to see him, but Sid still hides his smile against his beer, takes a sip to distract himself from his Geno situation. Like usual, it doesn't work, and Sid is just reminded of all the blowjobs he'll never get to give because Geno is straight and maybe taken, and has been one or both those things for their entire friendship.

He gets a second Yuengling out of the fridge, and nudges Geno awake with it. Geno grumbles as he wakes up, and gives Sid a sleepy smile. Geno is happy to see him, and only grudgingly accepting of the beer. He doesn’t say it, but Sid recognizes his disdain; his face practically says, _what, no vodka?_

"I saw your bags," Sid says, raising his eyebrows. He settles back against the arm of the neighboring chair, torn between wishing Geno hadn't taken his favourite and wishing he could sit there anyway. Sid stretches his legs out and crosses them at the ankles. His toes are almost touching Geno's shoes, and he has to make an effort not to make it weird by pulling away.

Geno shrugs sheepishly, still soft and sleepy at the edges. "Come right from airport," he says.

Sid takes another sip and it's just as useless as the previous one. Geno is staring at him when he lowers the bottle. Sid shivers, his stomach twisting. When Geno hasn't been both of those things, Sid has let himself wonder if there are times when Geno is neither. This feels like one of those times.

"Where's Anna?" Sid has to know. He can’t help the way he's looking at Geno's face, like he'll get answers faster if he looks hard enough. Sid can't decide what he actually wants the answer to be, what he wants it to mean. It doesn't matter how Geno might be looking at Sid, sprawled across his favourite lounger, if Geno isn't also single.

"Still in New York, she come home soon, few days maybe." 

"Okay?" It isn't really a question, because it can't be anything else but okay. 

"She say, we all talk when she get here, but first I need talk to you."

"About what?" He hasn't spent that much time with Anna, there isn't anything he can imagine she needs to talk to him about, alone or together. Unless she's more observant than Geno? But why would she send Geno here first, and then want to talk to both of them?

Geno looks at Sid, and suddenly Sid feels so, so obvious, all his feelings just right there where they have no business being, because Geno is his straight, monogamously committed friend. Geno climbs up out of the lounger, his stupid long legs everywhere. Sid doesn’t have a chance to walk it back, to explain it all away, because Geno crowds him back against the chair arm.

Geno takes Sid's hand, and his heart stutters and his mind goes blank. Geno's hands are huge and warm and—

"What are we doing here, G?" Assuming that you can have what you want is so much more dangerous than assuming that you can't.

Geno rubs a thumb over Sid's knuckles, and it's like something out of a romance novel, Sid actually feels dizzy looking up at Geno. He's glad he isn't standing. Geno has crows feet that deepen when he smiles at Sid. Sid wants to kiss them, he has since they first started showing, but they aren't usually this close to his face, this tempting.

"You tell me what we do, after I'm tell you ..." Geno's mouth is soft, chaste, as he kisses Sid. He rests his forehead against Sid's."I’m love you."

Sid's hands tighten, and he finds that the free one is at Geno's waist, the fabric of his hideous shirt scrunched up between his fingers.

He presses a kiss to corner of Geno's eye. " _Geno_."

Geno pulls back enough to look Sid in the eye. "Anna know, wants to make work. What we all talk about, when she get home. What you think, Sid?"

"I don't know what I think," Sid says, his gaze darting away over Geno's shoulder and back. He squares his shoulders, figuratively and literally. He meets Geno's gaze. "But what I do know is that," Sid says, then takes a deep breath, "I love you too, and Anna makes you happy. I don't really know where that leaves us, but if she has ideas, I want to hear them."

***

Anna won't be back in Pittsburgh for almost ten days, and there’s plenty packed into those days, but she makes sure she’s back in her hotel room when Zhenya Facetimes her. He has an arm around Sid, who is precariously close to hiding his face in Zhenya's neck. He's looks kind of freaked out, tense and relaxed in turns. Zhenya looks almost stupidly happy. He always looks happy to see her, but he looks even happier right now, smiling at her with Sid in his arms.

"Annushka."

"Hi, Zhenya." Sid isn’t isn’t meeting her gaze, so she says, "I’m see you, Sid," switching to English.

"Hi Anna," Sid mumbles, pushing away from Zhenya and facing the camera. "Can I talk to Anna alone?"

That request surprises her, but it isn’t like Anna had presented the idea as one where they would share Zhenya, so it isn’t likely that’s how he presented it to Sid. Why shouldn't he want to talk to Anna? Zhenya has just spent more than two continuous months with her but without Sid, after a year where he was never without her for as long as that.

He leaves them alone. Sid looks at her, his face tense. “You worry?” she asks.

Sid laughs, and it completely transforms his face. It’s easy to see why Zhenya loves him. “I guess. I was not expecting this when I woke up this morning, let me tell you.”

“You can, Sid. Tell me.” It might be one of those empty marker phrases English is riddled with, but she does actually want to know, and it looks like Sid wants to tell her.

They both feel a lot better after, Sid almost limp in the chair after spilling a lot of personal history. He looks a little wrecked, if she’s honest, and it’s hard not to think about other, more fun, methods she might use to make him look like that.

Zhenya is poking around the kitchen when Sid comes in, Anna still on the line. They must be in Sid’s house, because she doesn’t recognize anything.

"Is everything alright?" he asks Anna in Russian.

"Yes, Zhenya, it is. He is. He's been waiting even longer than you, and you've always been seeing someone. It's harder for him." It sounds kind of reproachful, and maybe it. She loves Zhenya, but he isn’t always as observant as he should be off the ice. Frankly, it sounds like Sid has done a shit job hiding his feelings, so it’s anyone guess how Zhenya missed it for so many years.

Sid clears his throat. "My Russian is still pretty shitty," he offers, like anyone who has heard him speak isn't all too painfully aware of this fact.

"Sorry Sid." Zhenya pulls Sid into his side again, so she can easily see both of them. "Just checking you not secretly very upset."

Sid squawks, outraged, but Zhenya just looks at him. He huffs, glancing at Anna like she’s going to side with him. She is _not_ because that is terrible place to start this relationship. And she _can’t_ because that sounds exactly like something Sid would do. "I'm not upset. I'm only ..."

"Little bit," Zhenya pauses, head tilted in consideration. "Disoriented?"

Sid laughs quietly, nodding. "Yeah, maybe not only a little bit. I honestly never thought this would happen. I thought you were straight. I thought you didn't return my feelings. Sometimes I wondered if you did, but that I just wasn't worth it." 

"Sid—" Anna says, and hears Zhenya speaking in sync. Sid shakes his head at them. Anna wishes she could shake some sense into him, but if Zhenya is in his right mind he’ll have put considerable effort into repairing that notion before she gets the chance to.

"So my worldview has taken a hit. I'm still trying to get my bearings." He laughs again, then clears his throat with a strangled choking noise. He darts a sideways glance at Anna. "I never thought I'd find a woman attractive."

Anna has wondered, but given her own position, she hasn't wanted to let assumptions about that play a role in encouraging Zhenya to propose this to Sid. What she gets to have with Sid will be what it is, and if that does involve sex, well, Sidney Crosby is not someone she would kick out of bed.

"What you mean, Sid?" Zhenya asks gently.

"I haven't slept with any women. I never really wanted to. There was a girl in high school who was dating one of my friends, but I could never figure out what I wanted there. I had slept with him before, and I still really liked him. But sometimes when I saw them together..." Sid shrugged helplessly. "I haven't thought about it since then, but I recognize the feelings I'm having."

She hasn’t slept with a virgin in a long time. There’s something about the thought of the combination of new and familiar, of someone who has had sex but never _this_ kind, that has her pressing her thighs together.

It’s going to be a long ten days.

***

It’s dinnertime when they finish talking with Anna. Geno was itching the whole conversation to initiate some phone sex, but he doesn't want the first time—first times?—to be like that. Sid orders sushi and Geno drags his luggage into the house and upstairs. It’s times like this that he misses his elevator; no one wants to give themselves a hernia before the preseason has even started.

Dinner feels like a date, Geno getting that shiver of excitement, like everything is new. Geno looks at Sid, and Sid is already looking at him. Dinner is almost done, but Sid looks hungry.

Sid finally laughs and says, "I hope you won't judge me for putting out on the first date." But he doesn't sound kidding.

"I'm not want to wait either, Sid. Already wait long time.”

Sid smiles, eyes hot. Geno's heart flutters. The kiss makes Geno tingly. Geno thinks about Sid and Anna kissing, and he definitely feels something that isn't jealousy, but that isn’t garden variety desire either. Anna wants them to have time together now, without her, so she must know that feeling too. Geno wants to make Sid feel so good, and to make him happy, and to bring Sid home to Anna like she asked him to. He wants to fuck Sid long and slow, until he's sloppy with lube and come, but first Geno wants to kiss him until he sees how swollen Sid's lips can get.

***

Sid discovers Geno likes to kiss. _Really_ likes it, as though they're 16 and not hurtling toward 30, and they have all the time in the world for just the soft press of his mouth against Sid's, the brush of his tongue, the nip of his teeth.

Sid is so worked up he can barely see straight. He reaches for Geno's belt and Geno bats him away before fitting a hand to the back of Sid's neck to tilt his head at some new, better angle.

His whine is embarrassing, but he's so hard he's almost past the point of caring. "Geno, please," he manages between kisses. 

Mercifully, Geno shoves a thigh between Sid's legs. He grabs at Geno's shoulders for leverage and the friction is so, so good. It's so good Sid doesn't even realize it's _too good_ until he's coming in his pants like he's a 16-year-old.

He buries his face in Geno's shoulder, but Geno is eager to kiss him again. He kisses down Sid's throat, pulls the t shirt up to kiss the rest of the way down to Sid's belt. He bites at the cut of Sid's hips, and his cock would like to get hard again, but he isn't actually 16 anymore. Geno peels off his jeans and sticky briefs.

"Is okay, Sid?" Geno asks, hovering over Sid's dick. He can't articulate an answer, just weakly pushes down on Geno's shoulder. Geno licks delicately along the shaft, lipping over the head. Sid has to close his eyes when he realizes Geno is following the trails of come clinging to his cock.

Geno reaches back, drags wet a finger over Sid's hole. Only Geno's weight keeps him from bucking up into Geno's face. Geno gathers up the remaining come, rubbing it against the rim and then slowly inside. 

"Oh my _god_ , Geno," Sid finds himself babbling. "You're gonna kill me." He's seized with a sudden irrational worry. He scrabbles at Geno's shoulder until he can look into Geno's face. "You have to fuck me before I _die_."

Geno chuckles, warm and liquid, and Sid can feel it where they're pressed together. "Please, please take your clothes off."

His pants are still dangling off a foot when Geno settles over Sid, long fingers right back to spreading him open slicked with his own come. He groans lowly and drags Geno in for another kiss.

Legs gathered up along Geno's sides, his huge hands holding his knees, Sid tilts his hips and Geno slides in on one smooth stroke.

They've been sharing sleepy post-coital kisses when something shifts into place in his mind and Sid realizes—

"Why now?" His voice is wrecked, and he has to clear his throat to speak properly.

"What now?" Geno is still come dumb, eyes barely open.

"You and Anna have been together for like 18 months, why is now when you decided to come to me?" Sid asks quietly. Geno's eyes are closed, the lashes fanned over his summer-tan face. He can see the start of Geno's smile.

Geno opens his eyes, his smile a triangle of delight. Sid has to kiss it. When he pulls away, Geno says, "We want start family."

Sid doesn't know what to do with the heart-squishing vision of Geno holding a baby, but he does know that isn't really an answer to this question. "Okay?"

Geno sighs, like Sid is the sleepy one not making any sense. "We want start family with _you_ , Sid." A vision of _Sid_ holding Geno's baby, _their_ baby, isn't any easier to deal with. Babies, the Sidney Crosby kryptonite. Sid is just lucky an opponent has never whipped out their phone on the ice to distract him with a bunch of pictures of their tiny, adorable babies. "We figure out, we don't want start without you. Anna say, go take care of business with Sid." His smile goes lopsided and all Sid can do is smile back across the pillow. "She smart lady, Sid, think I do what she say."

"Okay." It isn't really that simple, but Sid wants it to be. Geno rubs his back, and presses kisses to Sid's bottom lip until the sleepiness returns and Sid drifts off, thinking of tiny Malkins in tiny Crosby jerseys.

***

Geno is really convincing, charming and bullying in turns. Sid doesn't actually need to be convinced to sleep with both Geno and Anna, but hearing Geno talk about how good it will be, how good he'll make it, having all of Geno's attention turned on him, is heady. He trusts Geno, trusts him when he basically tells Sid he's Evgeni fucking Malkin, and he'll have his cake and eat it too. He'll have Sid and Anna both, and he isn't going to let anyone stop them if it's what they all want.

He thinks—Sid doesn't know how he thought this would go, in practical terms. Sid has wanted Geno for years, has thought about fucking him, in bed alone at night while he jerked off, hundreds of times. He’s thought about Anna a bit, but not in clear specifics. She’s slim and firm, so long in the leg that standing next to Geno her legs still look a million miles long. Sid is overcome by them, by just the thought getting to have them both. Geno whispers into Anna's ear, and she giggles, eyeing Sid speculatively. His stomach swoops. 

She knee walks up the bed. "Hi Sid." He can't decide whether to look at her face or where Geno is dragging his big hand down her back and over her ass. Sid leans in to kiss her to save himself from having to make the choice. It's wet and lush, and she turns it dirty quickly, licking perfectly into Sid’s mouth.

 _Geno told her I like that_ , Sid thinks. He drags her on top of him, her thighs spreading over his hips. He slides his hands down them, his eyes practically rolling back when he can't reach all the way down.

Geno settles against Sid's side, his face close. Sid looks at him, looking at them, and shivers. Geno's eyes are dark, hooded. Anna kisses him, easy and familiar. It’s really hot, and Sid can’t keep his hands to himself.

Sid licks her, sucking at her clit. She bucks a bit against his face, and then Geno's hands are there, guiding him. Light pressure from his fingers at the base, and then his tongue fucking into her cunt.

Geno guides him through it, whispering into his ear what things Anna likes best, and placing his hands just right: against her clit, into her cunt, along her breast. 

There must be a game plan, because Geno rearranges them like he knows exactly where he wants them to be. He lowers Anna onto the bed and urges Sid over her, plastering himself to Sid's back, his own erection hot and hard where it's pressed against Sid's thigh.

He hooks his chin over Sid's shoulder. "You see, I'm do like this." And her kisses until she's shuddering under Sid, and he shivers. He knows just what Geno's kisses are like, and they're so close to him. He can see every twitch and flex of muscle in Anna's jaw, the way her eyes crinkle just a little when she smiles against Geno's mouth. 

Geno puts a firm hand to back of Sid's neck, guiding to kiss Anna, and holds him there while Sid licks into her mouth, peppers kisses down her neck. Geno slides his hand along Sid’s throat, and then all the way down Sid's chest to his belly, almost to his cock. He breathes into Sid's ear for a moment. Sid can feel Geno's heart hammering in his chest where they're pressed together.

Together they guide Sid's cock to Anna's cunt, and Geno gives him a little shove and a swat on the ass.

"Geno—" Sid chokes out, overwhelmed suddenly. But they're both there for him, Anna stroking his hair, Geno's arms firm around his shoulders, his chest against Sid’s back. Geno helps Sid set up a rhythm that makes Anna thrash under them, scrabble at Sid's shoulers until he leans down enough to be in easy reach for kissing.

Her cunt is so tight and slick, and it's somehow exactly like and completely different than fucking someone's ass. Anna has an amazing ass, Sid bets it would feel this brain-meltingly good too.

Anna chuckles, low and sexy, smiling against Sid's cheek. "True, my ass good too. You maybe find out later, if you good." Sid's cock twitches and Anna tightens suddenly in response. It sets off a chain reaction, Sid's hips snapping forward as he comes in pulses inside her, Geno's hands still following the motion of Sid's body. Anna mewls and bucks against him, and Geno shoves a hand between them, rubbing her clit until she tightens even more around Sid and she comes with a shout. 

Sid feels Geno's hand between them, fingers at the base of his cock, dipping into Anna's cunt. His come is squelching out of it as Geno fucks his long fingers in alongside Sid's cock. Geno rubs his cock up between Sid's thighs, bumping against his own hand, Sid's cock, Anna's cunt.

He bites down on Sid's shoulder, spilling between Sid's thighs and onto his cock where it's still inside Anna.

Anna stretches back languorously, spread against the pillows. He pushes his come down Sid's cock and into Anna. Sid looks down between them and watches Geno get her off again, finger fucking her while his thumb rubs firm circles around her clit. It seems like Geno makes her come twice more before she pats him vaguely on the head, and curls up to fall asleep.

Geno pulls her close, and then tugs Sid’s arm until he puts it around them.

At 3AM, Sid wakes long enough to squint at his phone. It’s August 27, 2015.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from _Covert Affairs_.
> 
> Lots of thanks to my beta.


End file.
